


My Same

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, college days, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Domestic Erin and Abby during college days.</p><p>Request by: pandaswithhats on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandaswithhats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandaswithhats).



Twenty-year-old Erin Gilbert shuffled into her tiny apartment with her hands full of groceries and her purse hanging loosely off her shoulder. "Abby!" she called out. "A little help here!"

"Hold on!" Came her girlfriend's reply from the other room. "I'm trying to conduct a crucial experime- Oh fuck!" A loud boom came from somewhere in the bathroom and a puff of smoke followed Abby out of the room as she coughed and waved a hand in front of her face. "Okay, we can't go in there for at least ten to fifteen minutes." She finally looked up and noticed Erin's struggle with the bags and quickly rushed to grab the falling items just before they reached the ground.

"Thank you," Erin muttered as she began emptying the groceries into their specified places. "I got chicken, broccoli, potatoes..." She glanced at Abby who had just put a huge bite of Chinese food into her mouth. Abby immediately stopped chewing, her cheeks puffed out with an innocent look on her face.

"... Whah?" she asked around the mouthful of food.

"Abby!" Erin scolded, slamming the can of tomato soup on the counter. "We need power food, not food that's going to make us gassy and then cause us to pass out in half an hour. Finals are in two days!"

"I'm sorry!" Abby put the container of noodles on the counter next to the abused tomato soup. She reached out and ran her palms smoothly down Erin's skinny arms and then laced their fingers together. "You need to relax, Erin. We have a whole schedule planned out for studying. We will get through finals, just like we have before, okay?" She pressed her forehead against Erin's chin and closed her eyes, breathing deeply with the taller woman. After a minute or so, she felt the shift in Erin and knew she was finally relaxed. "Better?"

Erin nodded and kissed Abby's forehead as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Thanks, Abby," she whispered into her hair.

Abby shook her head and shrugged. "It's what I'm here for, babe. Now," she pulled away from the embrace and picked up her food, shoving a bite into her mouth. "Abouh- dis stud-y-ing..."

Erin rolled her eyes and against her will, let out a small snort of laughter. 

______

'What a mess' is the first thought Erin had upon waking up at 3 am on Sunday. There are books strewn across the apartment along with various papers filled with notes and study guides. The Chinese food now held a nauseating smell that did not mix well with the smoke from Abby's bathroom experiment from the day previous. Erin lifted her head from where it was resting on the coffee table and wiped the nonexistent drool from the corner of her mouth. She squinted and swiped her bangs out of her eyes only to have them fall right back in place. She raised her arms and stretched before she closed the physics book that was laid out in front of her. 

Across from her, on the couch, Abby laid peacefully sleeping with her identical physics book lying on her chest and her arm hanging off the side. Every now and again she let out a soft little snore that Erin found absolutely adorable. Abby was in denial about her snoring, but Erin sleeps with her and hears it every night. She got on all fours, ignoring the soreness in her neck and back from falling asleep on the coffee table and crawled over to Abby. A smile formed on her face and she couldn't help but reach up and brush a strand of hair out of Abby's eyes. Abby's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. It took her a second to catch her bearings, but her eyes finally settled sleepily on Erin and she grinned. "Hey, Ghost Girl," she rasped out.

"Hey," Erin whispered. 

"What time is it?" Abby inquired as she sat up, rolling her neck to get the kinks out of it. Their crappy couch sucked just as much as their crappy apartment.

Erin looked down at her wristwatch. "3:26 am." She let out a yawn and stretched again. 

"Coffee?" Abby offered as she stood and padded over to the kitchen that was literally only five steps away from the living room. 

Erin studied her girlfriend for a moment as she began making a pot of coffee. She stood up and walked up behind Abby, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in her neck. "Let's go to bed," she mumbled.

"But the finals..."

Erin kissed her neck softly. "We have all day tomorrow for studying. I'm tired, Abs."

Abby nodded and together they walked to their bedroom, only fifteen steps away from the kitchen, and fell into bed. They cuddled together and fell asleep within minutes.

_____

Sometime around noon, Abby woke to "This Is How We Do It" playing on the radio in the kitchen and the smell of bacon. She rose from the bed, wiping the sleep from her face and made her way to the kitchen. She found Erin dancing and bopping her head to the song as she made bacon and eggs on the stove top. Abby loved these moments when Erin was relaxed. They were rare and precious. Abby was always laid back, but Erin could wind herself up so tight sometimes and it took a while for her to unclench and calm down, usually needing Abby to help. She sat at the tiny wooden "dining" table that was uneven and only seated two people, enjoying watching Erin shake her ass in her oversized t-shirt and cotton panties. It took a full minute for the redhead to realize she wasn't alone and she jumped, flinging part of an egg at the wall.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, clutching the greasy spatula to her chest as Abby let out a soft giggle. "You scared me! I thought you were still sleeping."

Abby shook her head and stood up, grabbing the spatula from the surprised woman, flipping the eggs perfectly in the pan before depositing them onto the two plates Erin had already set out. "Sorry, I heard the music and had to come check out what you were up to." She turned off the burner and handed Erin her plate and a fork. "You're in an awfully good mood this morning. Everything okay?"

Erin shrugged and took a bite of her bacon. "Everything's fine. I woke up next to you, I'm fairly confident in my studies, and I make a damn good egg."

Abby eyed her girlfriend cautiously. Erin tended to do this. She had high highs and low lows and Abby was sure she was about to plummet at any given moment into doubt and misery. "If you say so..."

Forty-five minutes, two anxiety attacks, and a whole row of Oreos later, Erin and Abby were laid sprawled out on the couch watching X-Files reruns in a fuzzy black and white on their temperamental television. No matter how many experiments Abby performed on the damn antenna, it still had shitty quality on the tiny box. Erin raised her head from where it lay on Abby's breasts and gazed up at her. She stared for a second, just admiring her girlfriend before Abby finally looked at her in question. 

Erin lifted herself up slightly and pressed her thin lips to Abby's plump ones. Abby rested her hand on Erin's cheek and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. They parted slowly and unwillingly for air a few moments later and grinned at each other. Erin lay her head back down and they silently continued to watch their favorite TV show, Abby's small fingers playing with Erin's straight locks.


End file.
